Not just Another day in MiddleEarth
by Skitz Llama
Summary: What do you expect but total craziness when a skitzofrenic girl turns into arwen and a hypocritic boy gets turned into legolas and two idiodic losers get turned into aragorn and boromir? I would suspect hell.


Author's Note: Meh, what can I say. She strikes again. This is sort of a better version then Dani and Brentie go Lare in Middle-Earth..bear with me-  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own The Lord of the Rings. Or anything but myself! *Cries* and my story of course.  
  
Caution: Contains funny stuff. Do not read under any circumstances. Unless you are strange, Very stupid or Drunk.  
  
Another Day in Middle Earth. MIDDLE EARTH!?  
I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked on to the nearest store. Damn voices in my head kept telling me to stop but yeah..What would you do?  
  
Anyway, I ignored the evenstar necklace that wench woman arwen wears and looked over at the one rings.  
  
"Dan-i!!" Whined a voice. I turned around and mocked. "Brent-onnnn!"  
  
"What?" He said. I rolled my eyes. Typical Male. I picked up an Evenstar Necklace to show him and i looked to find trees. No Suburban Markets. Trees. No Subruban Markets. Trees. Ok. Ill stop there. But just picture it. Trees. I mean come on! TREES! ok..Well i was of course, frightened. Especially when an arrow came flying at my head.  
  
"Well. That was interesting." I shrugged and turned around to find my other three friends lying on the ground. I stepped in between them and leaned close to one of the guy's ears. I shouted in it (completely oblivious to the peak at the top):  
  
"OI! SHELLEY'S ON FIRE!" He jumped up. "What? Where!?" I folded my arms and glared at him. Him being Ash. One of my bestest friends in the world. I looked at the others. Exasperated to see that they were all my male friends.  
  
"Damn." I thought. But one at a time I helped them up. Brenton and Nick. When we were all standing in a silent gathering i yelled out.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"  
  
"According to my calculations. We are somewhere in Middle-Earth." Brenton said, brushing off his long sleeves of his robe. I glanced at him sidelong. I turned my head fully now. Realisng that he looked extordinarly like Legolas. Legolas? LEGOLAS! I ran over to Brenton and started plucking at his hair. Looking for ears. I found them.  
  
"B-b-bren-ton..You..You're a a...You're an elf." I stammered. He looked bewhildered and his eyes grew wide. "So..so do you..." He spoke quietly. I felt the top of my ears. Peaks. Uh oh..this is almost as bad as the trees. Trees! I mean..seriously..come on.. TREES! Anyway. i ran over to a stream. I got about one step and i fell over. I pulled my hands apart.  
  
"Damn!" I thought. "im stuck!" Yes. You've guessed. Bell sleeves are the devil! I screamed and continued stumbling over to the stream. I looked into the reflection. I screamed again.  
  
"IM AN ELLLLLFFFFF!!!!!" Ash came wandering over, along with Brenton and Nick. I turned to them and snarled. "Why arent you elves!?". I looked at my hair. Instead of frizzy red. It was nice and soft and sleek. Damn this. Brenton shurgged and said. "Im an elf." I rolled my eyes and turned to Ash. He did look different, actually. I walked over to him and took a sniff.  
  
"Pong! You smell like a ranger!" I exclaimed. My eye's grew wide as I looked at the Looooooooong sword and cloak. "YOU ARE A RANGER!" I turned to Nick. "But you're normal..arghles!!! What the hell is happening!" I picked up the Evenstar Necklace on the ground. I brung it up to my eyes and a great white shining light came into my eyes. I droppped the necklace and covered them. All of a sudden. I was transported into the Council of Elrond. Along with my friends. Elrond looked up.  
  
"Ah, Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir. You have arrived." I looked stunned.  
  
"Arwen? Where is the ugly wench?" I said. Elrond looked bemused. "Sit down Arwen." He told me. I sat down anyway. Followed by "Legolas" and co.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond began his speech. I snorted. I muttered to Nick/Boromir,  
  
"Such a cliché..Three Two..One" I counted down. I pointed at Frodo.  
  
"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." And he did, at that. I nudged Nick in the ribs.  
  
"I think you're sposed to say something, here, mate."  
  
"Like What?" Brenton/Legolas leaned over. "Like, 'It is a gift,a gift from the foes of Mordor. DUH! You've only seen it about 50 times!" Brenton said. Nick looked nervous.  
  
"Um..why not use this ring?" He said, sweating. Ash, being right on cue said.  
  
"We can not weild it. None of us can."  
  
"Aragorn, let's not lose your temper, darling." I said in my best wench voice.  
  
"The ring must be destroyed in Mordor!" Elrond said.  
  
"But Daddy. I dont feel that the ringbearer should go with out female aid." I piped up, willing to go on the quest. I had seen the movies and read the books after all.  
  
"No he shouldnt. Thats why Legolas is going as well." Aragron said. I looked shocked and looked at Brenton and started laughing.  
  
"ENOUGH! Arwen and Aragorn should go as well!" Legolas cried, pointing at us. Ash, getting the gist. Pointed at Nick/Boromir. "SO SHOULD HE!" And then came the buisness of the hobbits. Elrond looked confused.  
  
"But makes the Fellowship of 10! That is not right!" I shrugged and chained myself to Frodo. "I ain't goin' nowhere daddy!" Elrond sighed.  
  
"So be it You will be the fellowhsip of the ring." I jumped and cheered. "WOOHOO! IM GOING ON THE FELLOWSHIP!" And we all started singing.  
  
"We're off to see Sauron. The evil lord sauron. Because bevause because because! He's the evilest beast of all."  
  
Oi. flame this story and you will get a big hug from me....feel honoured. 


End file.
